


Nightmare

by supportingcharacters (orphan_account)



Series: jeanmarco week 2013 [2]
Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, JeanMarco Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/supportingcharacters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(jeanmarco week day 6: music)</p><p>Marco's dreams aren't always pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Sometimes, Marco had nightmares.

He knew he didn’t have much to fear, not yet. He was a trainee who wouldn’t have to even consider the possibility of facing the titans for another year. He was one of the most skilled trainees; he’d most likely get into the top ten, and be able to go to the Military Police with Jean. He really shouldn’t be having nightmares.

But he did.

Sometimes Marco dreamed of getting into the Military Police when Jean had to go to the Garrison. Or the same dreams with their roles switched. They weren’t the bad dreams. 

Sure, the thought of separating with Jean was scary (for Marco at least) but it wasn’t anything major. He would wake up, see Jean sleeping beside him and everything would be fine. Jean was more talented than him; he practically had a place in the MP already. 

He had more disturbing dreams. He dreamt of the titans, mostly. He would wake up in a street and be unable to move as a titan moved closer. It would open his mouth and he usually woke up.

Recently, he had been having a recurring nightmare. It would always happen the same way. He and Jean would be with the rest of the trainees when the titans would arrive. There would be chaos, his friends and comrades being eaten. At one point, Armin would be bitten in half right beside him. His blood would always splash onto Marco’s face.

At this point Marco would be unable to move from his spot. It would be like he was stuck where he was. 

And then, the worst part would happen.

A titan would grab his Jean around the waist. Jean would always struggle, trying to worm his way out but the titan’s grasp would be too tight. At this point Marco would be trying to run to him, to try to save Jean, and the same dread and horror would pit in his stomach and he would try to run, try to do something to help him but it would never work and the titan would close its jaws around Jean’s body and oh god oh god oh god 

Marco would always wake up then. He’d look at Jean’s calm sleeping form beside his, his erratic heart beat would slow and eventually he’d fall back to sleep.

That night was like any other night, except so much worse for some reason.

Everything had been much more vivid, more terrifying, and more intense. And when Marco woke up, he woke up, he jolted right up into a sitting position, Jean’s scream ringing in his ears.

“Marco,” Jean whispered. “What’s wrong?”

Marco gulped, turning to look at Jean. He must have woken him when he sat up. Jean’s eyes were tired, he was still half asleep.

Marco shook his head. “Nothing, just a nightmare.”

Jean sat up, rubbing his eyes. “A nightmare? Want to talk about it?” he asked, looking concerned.

Marco bit his lip. “What happened?” Jean prompted.

“Y-you were there…everyone was there, but there were titans and I couldn’t do anything and they were killing everyone and you…you…” Marco realized his eyes were watering up.

Jean leaned over and kissed his cheek slightly. “Marco,” he said. “I’m right here, ok? It was just a dream. Come on now, let’s go back to sleep.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep,” Marco said.

Jean lay back down again, pulling Marco down so that they were lying close together, legs tangled. Feeling Jean’s warm presence, Marco calmed down a little.

He put an arm around Jean’s waist, pulling the younger even closer to him. Jean’s forehead rested against his chest.

Feeling a lot more secure and calmer then he had been, Marco tried to fall asleep. But whenever he closed his eyes, he could see the nightmare. 

After half an hour, he was still awake. “Marco?” Jean whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Oh. You’re still awake.”

“Yeah.”

“Want me to sing you a lullaby?”

“What?”

Jean smiled into Marco’s chest. When I was a kid, my mother used to always sing me to sleep after I had a bad dream. It might work for you.

Marco said nothing, so Jean kissed his cheek again, before settling so that they were face to face. He sang softly into Marco’s ear, so as not to wake the other boys.

Marco had never heard Jean sing before, but he had a beautiful voice. It was as smooth as velvet and had a reassuring quality to it. It made Marco feel safer…like there were no such things as titans, nothing at all apart from Marco and Jean…he felt his eyelids getting heavier. Jean sang of positive things, promising happiness and love and soon the nightmare was just a forgotten memory, fading into the background…

Jean sang until Marco was asleep, breathing heavily and snoring softly. Tired himself, he kissed the freckled boys forehead before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at this  
> ive missed three of the jeanmarco week prompts  
> i was on a time limit yesterday but i had a hella idea for red and i didnt want to rush it  
> SO!!! I'LL PROBABLY DO THE PROMPTS I MISSED SOMETIME NEXT WEEK  
> so i will have 7 fics about jeanmarco week yo
> 
> feedback would be much appreciated! thanks for reading! atm ive two other jeanmarco week prompts posted and ive a multichapter jeanmarco up so u can check them out if u want
> 
> catch me on tumblr: http://gaaradical.tumblr.com/  
> jeanmarco week: http://jeanmarcoweek.tumblr.com/
> 
> (this was uploaded at 23 57 my time. talk about cutting it tight man)


End file.
